


Obi-Wan's Furry Little Problem

by kharmachaos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sithspawn Stewjoni (Star Wars), Stewjoni Biology (Star Wars), Werewolves, Werewolves in Space, Xenophilia, and obi-wan lets go, cody is a monsterfucker, im going to add this tag but its not mentioned yet, so uh, stewjoni are space werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kharmachaos/pseuds/kharmachaos
Summary: In a disastrous battle, Obi-Wan Kenobi realizes that he has to reveal one of his deepest, darkest secrets. You could say it's a little fuzzy secret. Kark it, Stewjoni are werewolves, and Cody smells wonderful, alright?!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 159





	Obi-Wan's Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I wrote this to try and get my motivation to finish DSS'S second chapter. And by finish, I mean stop rewriting the exact few scenes over and over again. Ugh. ANYWAYS, enjoy this lil blurb! I WILL continue this, but please if the idea inspires you (it certainly inspires Cody. :> ) then PLEASE FEEL FREE to use the idea of alien!space!werewolf stewjoni/Obi-Wans. I need it like burning.  
> Oh, and it's very possible there will be smut later. I will change the tags and ratings as necessary ;>

Obi-Wan gasped for breath as his eyes flicked to the left and the right. His lightsaber buzzed as he deflected bolt after bolt, forced into quick repetitive motions to protect the troops at his back- the 212th, sweating and shooting and dying from shots he couldn't protect them from. 

All of them were trapped like Lothrats in a cage.

The soil was sodden underneath his boots, and this planet's sun was high and blistering. Oxygen content was lower that average, and the massive field they were in _was_ their camp.

The ambush had come suddenly from the skies, ships entering from hyperspace and dropping thousands of droids in waves. Anakin was coming, but he was a star system away. He wouldn't get here in time. 

They were surrounded by the regular 1-shot battledroids, but the separatists had included every advanced model they had- including, Obi-Wan huffed as he blocked two shots with one movement- including a battledroid resistant to blaster rifles and with high-powered shots of their own, hitting the ground like grenades and massacring his troops.

He had faced, and destroyed, seven of them. There were hundreds more.

Behind him, Cody fired, crouched to avoid a shot, and turned his roll forward into momentum for a thrown mini-ion. It struck a new-mark droid- Obi-Wan deflected three shots- and exploded, doing no damage whatsoever.

They were in an open field, covered with bodies. His men were screaming. The force was screaming. Internally, he was buffeted by the violence and peace was far, too far away.

_Kark the Council. Just this once._

"Watch my back for a moment, Cody!" He screamed, and Cody leapt to his front, and…

_Obi-Wan stret c h e d._

_Pain. A dark flow. A light flow. His spine breaking, realigning, muscles wrapping around his limbs from condensed cords deep within._

_Blood. From him, from others, his senses going insane, think fur bursting and the tear of fabric tearing._

_Bolts hitting his hide and dissipating…_

_And an inhuman scream turning into a monsterous screech._

…..

In retrospect, Cody thought it was exactly the kind of _Kark_ His General got up to. He had been deep in battle, focused, watching his General's back, when he heard the sound of bones breaking. 

He had turned to kill what had broken His General- and saw a beast, easily 7 feet tall and covered with lean muscle. Golden fur and white rows of teeth clamped around a maw that screeched so loud that the sounds of battle turned to ringing in his ears.

Cody had crouched instinctively, and the beast's multiple sets of eyes found his- and  _ he (quite obvious, from his perspective) _ bent to the ground, gripping the reddened soil with two! pairs of arms, and shrapnel-sharp claws.

The beast's eyes flashed, iridescent and sparkled with blues and teals- and _tore_ at the earth as it sprang forward, soaring over Cody's head and tearing a new-mark battledroid _in half._

After that, Cody recalled, the battle had turned quite spectacularly. His General had torn into the new droid models like sopping tissue, and their soldiers had been able to rally, razing the simpler droids down to scrap. 

When General Grievous had appeared on the field, preemptively crowing the lack of their General- he had quickly stilled in the fear of Prey.

Cody had never seen Grievous scramble so fast, caught so quickly, and never heard him scream so desperately as his limbs were torn off and turned into a chew toy.

And if Cody had been slightly _distracted_ by flashes of Gold rippling through a battlefield like a tsunami, well. That was personal information that didn't need to be included in his report.

……

Stepping off a transport, Anakin tilted his head at what he saw. He's... not sure what he was seeing. 

There was a veritable pile of clones, sitting and guarding and bandaging- and in the middle, a huge, happy beast, thumping his tail on the ground as he chewed on the de-limbed chassis of a whimpering Grievous.  


(He did not spot Commander Cody, hidden deep in Obi-Wan's fur, taking the softest nap of his life)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me with comments, even a keysmash fills me with Joy. They are tasty, like potato cheep. Also feel free to write your own headcannons, those are ALSO tasty like potato cheep


End file.
